1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrode system for melting and stirring and for temperature control in metallurgical vessels. The heat source is an electric arc between central electrode and melt. This can, in particular, also be operated under the surface of the bath. As a result of the immersed operating state, the flushing and heating can be achieved in a single step using one gas feed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For electrode systems for immersion burners, as for other heating systems in metallurgy, a high efficiency of energy utilization is required, because the melting and further heating of the lumpy material requires high melting power. To homogenize the melt in respect of temperature and composition, the melt also has to be stirred. In addition, in a continuous mode of operation, the charging of particulate raw materials and additives into the melt has to be made possible. Furthermore, the melting and heating process should be flexible in respect of the raw materials and additives and also result in low emissions and small amounts of waste.